Pornografia na Internet: A Maldição e a Cura
Arquivo:Atencao-sexo-virtual.jpg A Internet é tão persistente quanto potente, uma presença indelével e incontida na cultura. De fato, a Internet nem está separada em absoluto da cultura; é a cultura. Todo o lixo, refugo e dejetos de nossa sociedade ali encontra o seu espaço, e a menor das obsessões encontra ali o seu nicho, juntamente com Bach, obras caritativas e pôres-do-sol. A Internet permite que um milhão de flores desabrochem, bem como um milhão de ervas daninhas.--Javier, Herron, & Primavera, 1998. O dia havia sido longo e agitado, mas finalmente Jerry estava sozinho no seu escritório em casa. Estava bastante cansado após oito horas de infindáveis reuniões na Igreja. Ao mesmo tempo estava contente pelo que vinha conseguindo realizar. Seu grupo de jovens estava aumentando, e a congregação lhe dera muitos tapinhas nas costas. O sentimento geral era de que Jerry--o líder de jovens em sua igreja--estava fazendo uma diferença positiva com os jovens. Ele se sentia bem com isso. Jerry atirou o paletó sobre uma poltrona num canto e acomodou-se diante de seu computador para desfrutar uns poucos minutos "só dele". Após alguns cliques--ali estavam suas amigas: mulheres posando eroticamente, pessoas tendo sexo das formas mais esquisitas. Ele partia de um site da Internet para outro como que hipnotizado. A luz de mensagens de seu telefone piscava e uma pilha de cartas aguardavam sua atenção, mas ele não conseguia afastar-se do computador. Todos os amigos de Jerry imaginavam que ele era o exemplo do sucesso. Em seus 30 e poucos anos tinha uma bela esposa, duas filhas pequenas e um lar confortável. Qualquer fotógrafo teria orgulho de exibir uma foto da família de Jerry em seu estúdio. Profissionalmente, Jerry estava em alta demanda como orador por toda a região e mesmo pelo estado. Mas Jerry era também um viciado--dominado pelo sexo, obcecado pela pornografia internética. '''O escopo do problema A pornografia online é imensa. Tornou-se uma das formas mais lucrativas de comércio no disputadíssimo campo das 'pontocoms'. Estimativas de ganhos anuais situam em um bilhão ou vários bilhões de dólares. O número de pessoas que visitam sites sexuais cada dia tem sido estimado em 60 milhões. Juntos, os cinco sites pornográficos mais freqüentados na Internet recebem mais visitas do que os grandes sites noticiosos MSNBC.com e CNN.com combinados. Todos esses sites estão disponíveis cada minuto do dia e são fáceis de encontrar--bastando somente alguns segundos para sua localização. A pornografia internética é tão ampla que provavelmente é certo dizer que veio para ficar. Provavelmente jamais será bloqueada. Todo dia, aproximadamente 400 novos websites pornográficos são abertos na rede Internet a partir de locais como a Tailândia e a Rússia. As boas novas são que a recuperação do vício da pornografia internética é possível. O que vem a ser vício sexual? Pessoas que não são sexualmente viciadas--eu as chamarei "normais"--são capazes de desfrutar uma experiência sexual de tempos em tempos e daí dar atenção a outras coisas. Também são capazes de dizer não quando se sentem sexualmente excitadas mas não há possibilidade para atividade sexual. O viciado sexual, por outro lado, está continuamente obcecado com pensamentos e emoções sobre sexo, e seu comportamento é controlado por seus impulsos sexuais. (Eu me referirei a viciados sexuais como homens neste artigo, uma vez que a maioria dos viciados sexuais são do sexo masculino. Contudo, algumas mulheres de fato se tornam também vítimas de vício sexual, e as recomendações neste artigo são igualmente válidas para elas). Todas as dependências são caracterizadas por esta incapacidade da parte do dependente em dizer não a seus impulsos ao vício. Se o viciado sexual sente que "tem que fazê-lo" ele o fará. Não importa quão ameaçador seja o seu comportamento para a sua família, sua profissão ou mesmo sua vida, as emoções do viciado sexual o compelem a agir segundo os seus desejos. O fundamento de todo vício sexual é a lascívia. Contudo, lascívia não é emoção sexual ou desejo sexual. Lascívia é usar outro ser humano para a própria gratificação sexual. A lascívia não requer contato físico com outra pessoa. Uma fotografia ou mesmo imagem mental do objeto desejado é suficiente para detonar a lascívia na mente do viciado. É por isso que a pornografia--seja em papel, na TV ou Internet--é um instrumento tão poderoso para a lascívia. Propicia as imagens que a alimentam. A pornografia internética é particularmente viciadora porque o viciado não precisa dirigir-se a uma banca de revistas ou livraria para apanhar publicações pornográficas. Ele pode acessá-la na privacidade de seu lar. Uma vez a pessoa esteja enredada, geralmente descobre que não consegue sair do seu vício por si mesma. Pode fazer milhares de promessas a si ou aos familiares, ou a Deus, de que vai parar, contudo mais cedo ou mais tarde está de volta praticando o seu vício. Significa isso que está condenado a permanecer para sempre preso a isso? Absolutamente não! O fator Deus O ponto de partida é lidar com a lascívia. Contudo, o viciado deve reconhecer que o desejo de utilizar outra pessoa para gratificar os seus impulsos sexuais tem um domínio tão tremendo sobre ele que não consegue escapar por si só. Carece de auxílio divino e de pelo menos um amigo que teve a experiência de lidar com a obsessão sexual. Muitos viciados oram desesperadamente a Deus para os libertarem--sem resultado, porque não estão orando da maneira correta. A fim de que Deus lide com a lascívia, o viciado deve convidar a Deus para ocupar sua mente e pedir que lhe remova esse poderoso desejo por lascívia. Uma boa oração deve ser assim: "Deus, sou impotente sobre esse vício. Dou-Te permissão de removê-lo". Também é de ajuda agradecer a Deus por remover a lascívia: "Obrigado por remover essa lascívia de minha mente e emoções". Não é necessário esperar até que o desejo lascivo seja removido para agradecer-Lhe por fazê-lo. Proferir essa oração pode ser muito difícil, de fato penoso, porque a lascívia é o que o viciado tanto aprecia. O viciado pode lidar com isso pedindo a Deus, quando não se acha sob tentação, para dar-lhe "o poder para rogar a Tua ajuda na próxima vez que eu for tentado à lascívia". Respeito O oposto da lascívia é o respeito. A lascívia desumaniza uma mulher (ou um homem na mente viciada de uma mulher) por valer-se dela como objeto para gratificar os próprios impulsos sexuais. O respeito significa valorizar uma mulher como ser humano que merece ser tratado com alta consideração, e merece ser protegido, antes que abusado. (O viciado está abusando de uma mulher em sua mente quando pensa lascivamente nela, mesmo que não chegue a tocá-la). Assim, como pode o viciado aprender a respeitar pessoas do sexo oposto, em lugar de usá-las como objetos para satisfazer a seus desejos ilegítimos? Por orar por elas no momento exato em que as está vendo: "Deus, por favor, proteja essa mulher de qualquer mal. Leva o Espírito Santo para a vida dela. Sejam quais forem os problemas que ela esteja defrontando hoje, abençoa-a com as respostas que sabes serem as melhores para ela". Essa oração coloca a Deus bem no meio dos desejos lascivos do viciado e começa a desmontá-los. Esteja a mulher que está contemplando numa foto diante dele, ou na vida real, ele não pode orar desse modo sem que sua atitude para com ela comece a mudar. E ao persistir em orar por uma mulher após outra, no devido tempo ele descobrirá que o seu respeito pelas mulheres começará a crescer. Auxílio humano Os viciados carecem também do auxílio de outros seres humanos. A pessoa cujo comportamento sexual é normal pode provavelmente empregar as sugestões acima para desfazer a tentação de fantasiar a respeito do sexo oposto. Contudo, a pessoa cujo comportamento esteja fora de controle precisa do auxílio que é propiciado pelo programa de Doze Passos. Afortunadamente, grupos de Sexaholics Anonimous (que se poderia traduzir por 'sexólicos anônimos') estão sendo estabelecidos na maioria das grandes cidades dos EUA e Canadá, e muitos estão disponíveis em áreas rurais também. Há duas vantagens em participar dos grupos de Doze Passos. Primeiro, todos os membros são profundamente comprometidos com a confidencialidade. Em segundo lugar, o viciado encontrará apoio e simpatia de outros que compartilham de seus problemas e passaram pela experiência de rompê-los. Alguns viciados podem estar tão intoxicados que podem requerer terapia formal. Estes devem ir em busca de profissionais especializados e licenciados. Alguns talvez requeiram até internamento clínico. Um grupo de SA ou patrocinador de SA pode encaminhar o viciado a essas fontes de tratamento. As igrejas cristãs podem ajudar abrindo suas portas para reuniões dos Doze Passos. Se várias igrejas numa cidade o fizessem, os viciados que temem assistir a uma reunião em sua própria igreja poderia atravessar a cidade para outra reunião onde se sentiriam mais à vontade. Os que temem que essas reuniões de recuperação não sejam espirituais se comprazerão em saber que elas possuem um forte componente espiritual. As boas novas são que há uma saída para os viciados sexuais--sejam dependentes da pornografia internética ou aos muitos outros canais para comportamento sexual inapropriado que estão disponíveis em nossa sociedade. Requer o poder de Deus, o auxílio de outros seres humanos, e um comprometimento a esforço persistente e penoso da parte do viciado. Mas onde esses três elementos são combinados, a vitória é certa. É isso que significa o evangelho! _______ Gary Hopkins Diretor do Centro de Pesquisa para Prevenção e professor-associado de ciências comportamentais da Universidade Andrews, Berrien Springs, Michigan, EUA. Transcrito de Signs of the Times, de setembro de 2002, págs. 8, 9 e 21.